One of the significant problems in understanding the functioning of the normal and pathologic larynx is the analysis of substantial amounts of data. It has been estimated for example that in the entire history of high speed laryngeal photography only about eight minutes of various utterances have actually been analyzed in detail (e.g., area of glottis determined as a function of time). Clearly if many parameters are to be considered (register, pitch, sex, vocal effort, age, pathology, supra-glottal vocal tract configuration, number of subjects, etc.) it is imperative that means of processing the laryngeal data be devised which will allow the investigator to examine greater quantities of experimental observations. The objective of the research proposed here is two fold. First is to investigate the functioning of the pathologic larynx with a view toward devising means of detecting abnormalities by methods other than direct visual examination. The second is to develop means for high speed processing of data obtained from laryngeal experiments. This latter objective may be broadly classified in three areas: photographic, acoustic and mechanical. Basically the hypothesis which is the foundation of the work proposed here is that the pathologic larynx will be manifest in its abnormal vibratory pattern. Direct photograpy will be used to explicate the exact nature of the patterns so produced. In turn the acoustic signal produced will be examined by inverse filtering to determine if this is a viable way of detecting the malfunctioning. Finally the laryngograph (an impedance measuring device which is responsive to the amount of contact between the folds) will be studied to determine its effectiveness in the detection process.